


2020.4.26

by Madrid_Calling



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling
Summary: 这是写给马德里竞技俱乐部的生日贺文。
Relationships: Gabi Fernández & Koke





	2020.4.26

2020年4月26日。

对于加比来说，这是一个特别的日子。就在今天，他生命中最重要的俱乐部––马德里技俱乐部成立了整整一百一十七周年。

回望过去，俱乐部的历史无疑是伟大的。对于加比来说，他曾有幸带领着心爱的球队奋力拼搏，为俱乐部创造了辉煌的历史，这已经是一件振奋人心的事了。加比很荣幸能够做到这一点，他因身为马竞人而自豪，他为了俱乐部的悠久历史而感到骄傲。

如今，虽然加比离开了马竞，但他对俱乐部的热爱却丝毫没有改变。加比和曾经的队友们仍然保持着联系。他们时常通过社交媒体来交流生活中的一切，这使得加比觉得过去的那个大家庭仍然存在。

就好像印证他的观点似的，加比一打开手机，就发现科克发来了信息。

加比微笑起来。的确，科克是和他联系最密切的人之一，与科克的聊天总能让加比清晰地了解球队的情况。加比总是想要知道有关马竞的一切，因此这种联系显得可贵起来。更让加比高兴的是，在关于球队内部问题的决策上面，科克总是会来询问加比的意见。加比知道这不是必须的，毕竟他已不再是马竞的一名球员了，但他喜欢这种参与感。加比不愿失去自己同马竞的联系，他也永远乐于为心爱的俱乐部献出自己的力量。

想到这里，加比突然想念起俱乐部来。或者说，自从他离开以来，他都一直十分想念马德里竞技俱乐部，只是这种想法突然在今天被勾出了而已。加比摇摇头，想要把思绪从思念转移开来，所以他决定回复科克的信息。

4月26日早上，科克给加比发了两条信息。

一条是简单的日常问候，另一条则是“Aúpa Atleti”。科克相信加比能明白自己的意思，他也知道加比正同自己一样，在为了俱乐部的悠久历史而自豪。多年来的默契让他们“心意相通”，而一次次的交流也让互相理解变得更加容易起来。

说到交流，科克很高兴自己能和加比保持联系。加比总能及时地为科克带来帮助，就和加比仍然站在科克的身边，用丰富的经验为他指点迷津一样。而加比与球队的联系又是如此紧密，简直让科克有些恍惚，他似乎感觉加比从未离开。

而每当科克从脑海中的思考回到现实，事实总是把他对加比的思念加深了一分。科克想转移一下注意力，于是他盯着手机屏幕上与加比的对话框，祈盼着加比的回应。

科克很快收到了回复。

加比和他聊起马竞来。与平时一样，对话框中充满了与俱乐部相关的一切。但这一次，科克却觉得好像缺了点东西。他仔细思索起来，决定把此刻的想法告诉加比：

“方便通个电话吗？我好想听听你的声音。”

加比毫不犹豫地同意了。

这并不是一件难事，加比想。同时，听到科克的声音也是一件令人愉悦的事情。声音可以更为真实地传递感情，而声音的交流也宣告着他们之间密切联系的存在。

加比拨通电话，紧接着，他听到了科克的声音。

在电话的帮助下，表达与交流显得更加容易了。两个对俱乐部怀着满腔热爱的人在这个特殊的日子里表达情感，这让加比又一次深切体会到了心中盈满着的对马竞的爱。可是不妙，加比心底里的思念之情又不由自主地溢出来了。

没办法，加比全心全意地热爱着俱乐部，因此他对俱乐部的想念是不可能消散的。而与科克的交流，却让加比觉得自己仍然与俱乐部站在一起。他对这种感觉感到高兴，但他同时意识到，这让思念之情变得更加深切了。

加比决定把这种感情抒发出来，于是他对科克说：“和你聊天，我总觉得自己还在马竞一样。”

电话那头沉默了几秒，然后科克的声音传来：

“你在啊， 我总是觉得你还在我身边一样，你永远在给予我们帮助，就如同你从未离开。”

加比张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但他又不知道从何说起。他下意识地希望科克说的是真实的事，但他也有一些疑问：事实真的是这样吗？

就像猜到了他的心思一样，科克接着说：“加比，你的确还在这里。我想不仅是你，许多‘离开’了俱乐部的人也是一样。人们即使离开了俱乐部，只要心中仍满怀着对俱乐部的爱与思念，那他们就仍是俱乐部的一份子。”

“加比，你在啊。你看，我现在就在想你。”

科克的心猛烈跳动着，对加比的思念之情愈发强烈了。同时，从对话中，他收获了马竞独有的精神力量，这让他不禁有几分感动起来。

的确是这样的，科克想，许多看似已经离去的人，实际上从未离开。他们存在于我们意想不到的地方，只是默默地为马竞献出自己的一份真心。我们的俱乐部就这样由爱筑造而成，所以马竞将永远存在。

俱乐部的历史是伟大的，而俱乐部的历史也是鲜活的。回望过去，科克明白俱乐部的历史需要被继续书写下去。而在他眼中，同深爱俱乐部的人们一起尽力创造历史，就是世界上最棒的事。

“回来吧，历史由我们一起书写。”于是科克笑着对加比说，然而，眼泪却不由自主地从眼角流下。科克眨了眨眼睛，听到电话那头似乎有几声浓厚的鼻音。科克明白感情已经传达到了，发自内心的笑容便在他的脸上绽开。

“回来吧，加比。我知道你不论身在何处都会为了马竞献出全部，但我想和你再靠近一点。快回来吧，这很简单的，就伸出你的手，然后给我们一个拥抱––”

电话那头传来声音：

“我已经伸出手了。”


End file.
